english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Pat Fraley
Patrick Howard "Pat" Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Casey Jones and Krang in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1985) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Batmite (ep84), Jest (ep4) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Max Ray *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Bucky Buzzsaw, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Wally *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Wildcat *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Young Octopus (ep3) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1995) - Brendan (ep3), Jogger (ep4) *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Hercules *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2003) - Brain Advisor, Nerve Cell General (ep16), Pneumoniac, The Dark Horror (ep13) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Cousin Itt *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Gombo (ep29) *The Littles (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997-1998) - Don Alejandro de la Vega *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1984-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Beta Ray Bill (ep41) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Australopithicene (ep35), Carpeted Man, Eastern Bloc (ep33), Mayor Blank, Mitch (ep32), Robot Cowboy (ep33), The Crease (ep16) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Pat Fraley (ep6), Travel Agent (ep27) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Uncle Karl (ep29) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Donkey, Additional Voices *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Delivery Gnome, Sid *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant Council#1 *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Fragile, Sweets *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Rahat 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Mad Bomber (ep12) 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Narrator, Scare Center Host 1, Werewolf, Wolfie *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Wildcat *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Captain, Santa, Skeeves *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Guard *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Weapon Salesman Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Toy Story (1995) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Cool Jazz Cat, DJ, Newyorker Guest #2, Squad Leader *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Jawa, Snout Alien, Spacesuit Alien *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Dak Vesser, Gelrood, Republic Diplomat *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 1, Commando, Jabba Guard, Officer 1, Owen Lars, Rebel Trooper *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 Activity Center (1999) - Buzz Lightyear *Toy Story Activity Center (1996) - Buzz Lightyear *Toy Story Racer (2001) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Gordon Gourmet, Working Man Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1979-2015. Category:American Voice Actors